


I'm not ready yet!

by SweetAndSpicyNerdz



Category: GWA Script Guild, Gone wild audio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndSpicyNerdz/pseuds/SweetAndSpicyNerdz
Summary: [F4M] I’m not ready yet! [Script offer] [GFE] [trying to put on lingerie] [haha sfx go brr] [oral] [breeding] [rough to gentle sex] [creampie] [aftercare] [l-bombs]Your boyfriend is about to come home and you two promised that you’d have a night out together. You decide to put on lingerie to surprise him later in the night. But putting said lingerie on is much harder than you think, and when he comes back earlier than you think, chaos ensues.“It looked so easy on that model online… Why is it so hard to put it on?”“Oh, shit, he’s almost here… Fuck me…”“No no no, you can do it. Just fasten it to the stocking. See? Not that hard.”“That was way too optimistic.”
Kudos: 4





	I'm not ready yet!

[F is in her room, trying to put on a lingerie she just bought for her date tonight. Grunts of struggle are heard as she tries to put it on]

Ugh, why is this so… complicated to put on? [grunts as she tries to clasp her lingerie, but it keeps coming undone]

I swear to God, this is getting annoying… But I want to surprise him when we’re done with our date tonight…

[she keeps struggling until she finally gets the top on]

Phew! That’s a relief. Now to work on these garter straps…

[once again, she struggles to put on the straps on her stockings]

Oh no, not again… Come on straps, please work with me here! Dammit, it looked so easy on that model I saw online, why is it so hard to put on?!

[her phone buzzes/sounds a ringtone, and she picks it up]

Oh, shit. He’s almost here… Fuck me…

No no no, you can do it. Just fasten it to the stocking. See? Not that hard. 

[strap comes undone]

That was way too optimistic.

[she hears the garage door open in the distance, and hears him come out of the car]

Oh, no no no no. SHIT! He’s here!

[she hears a knock on her door]

*nervously, trying to hide the fact that she’s struggling to put on the lingerie* Babe!? I didn’t expect you to be home so early! *pauses* No, I didn’t forget about our date, I was just getting ready!

Uh… I’m still getting ready! Give me like… five minutes or so? 

Yeah, I know our date is in fifteen minutes, but I’m not ready!

[Pause]

I promise, babe, after I finish dressing up, this will be perfect!

[as soon as she says that, her lingerie comes undone] 

Ah FUCK!

[pause] No no no, everything’s alright! 

[pause again] 

No, I don’t need any help, everything’s fine! I just… something fell on my table, that’s all! I got it!

Babe, whatever you do, don’t open the door until I come out. I just bought this new dress specifically for our date tonight. 

[pauses] 

Yes, I’m sure! Just wait out by the door. I promise this will only take a few minutes!

[a few minutes pass, a knock on the door happens again]

Yes, babe? 

[pause]

Yes, I know I said five minutes! 

[pause]

It’s been fifteen minutes already? Oh no! I’m sorry! I’m just having some trouble getting dressed and putting on makeup and-

[the door opens]

BABE?! I said not to open the door! I wanted to surprise you! 

[pause]

T-This? It’s a dress! It has a lot of lace and came with a lot of straps!

Yes I’m sure! 100% a dress! I went online shopping and saw it and knew you’d be surprised that I would wear it!

Babe, it’s a dress! 

[she sounds defeated as he figures it out right away]

...okay… maybe it’s not a dress. 

*embarrassed* It’s Lingerie that I wanted to wear under my actual dress for you, okay?!

I tried to fit myself into it, and it was soooo hard to! Then I had to connect the clasps all at once, which was even harder, and then I had to connect the-

[kissing]

Babe…

[In between kisses] I suppose… you’re right... But I wanted... to surprise you…

[she can feel his hands moving towards her panties]

Babe… Don’t we have… that dinner date tonight?

Full-course meal? What do you mean by- aAH!

[she moans in pleasure as he takes her into his mouth, licking her folds and swirling his tongue along her clit]

Babe… Please… we have that date… we’re gonna be late! Please… Fuck me…

[improv until orgasm]

[heavy breathing as she slumps down on her bed, fully unclothed. He takes his cock out and starts to tease her wet entrance] 

*whimpering* Mmmnnn… babe… please… put your cock inside me…

*pleading* Please breed me! I want you to fuck and breed me!

[Insertion noises]

God… Fuck… Your cock feels so good inside me…

I want more....

Faster! Please!

[Kissing]

I love you so much babe....

I wanted to do this for you tonight… To surprise you…

[Kissing]

Mmm I know… I love you too…

Fuck… you feel so good…

Oh god, I’m about to cum babe… 

You too? Please… Let’s cum together!

[improv until orgasm]

Mmmn…. Fuck babe, that felt like a lot…

Please babe… I want you to fill me up…

[Kissing as he slows down but keeps moving insider her]

I love you… so much…

[he pulls out]

*giggles* Shit… that was a lot! Holy fuck… you were amazing babe...

[he pulls you in and cuddles you] Ew… you’re all sweaty!

Haha, touche. But at least we’re both warm too.

Still up for that date tonight? 

A night in sounds better, to be honest. I’m up for it if you are.

Love you, babe.


End file.
